Twisted Webs
by Andi Darling
Summary: Things change, it is apart of life. Unavoidable and inescapable. But what happens when you are torn between two people? Two people you love but both in different ways? One from the past, who knows you better than you know yourself? Or the one who has open
1. Damned be Pride

**Twisted Webs**

A/N: Hey everyone, I initially wrote this story a long time ago. And I decided to redo it and try and clean it up a great deal, and maybe change some stuff. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review! (Formerly 'The Webs We Weave').

Disclaimer:**_I do not_** own any of the Gilmore Girls characters. I don't own ANY of the songs used in this story either, they belong solely to the creative geniuses that wrote and sung them, and I do not at all claim ownership in the slightest.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor/General

Summary: Things change, it is apart of life. Unavoidable and inescapable. But what happens when you are torn between two people? Two people you love but both in different ways? One from the past, who knows you better than you know yourself? Or the one who has opened your eyes?

* * *

**Chapter One**

Damned be Pride

**_"I'll show you mine, if you show me our's first. _****_Let's compare scars, and I'll tell you whose is worse."_**

**_-Rise Against "Swing Life Away"_**

"Mom! Mom?" Rory called, her voice echoing of the yellow walls of the kitchen.

"Rory? What is it?" Lorelai called back, her voice worried. She appeared in the kitchen's doorway, a frown on her brow and a steaming cup of java in hand.

Rory broke into a large smile, unable to contain her happiness.

"Mom…" Rory regained her composure momentarily. "Mom, I'm getting married! Logan asked me to marry him!" Rory cried happily, her voice rising in pitch until it became a high squeal of excitement.

Lorelai dropped her coffee. She ignored the mess of ceramic and liquid. A wide smile taking the place of the frown.

"I'm so happy for you, Sweets!" Lorelai cried, her voice reaching the same volume as her daughter's; she rushed to Rory and threw her arms around her neck in a tight hug. As she pulled back she clasped her baby girl's hands in her own and they jumped up and down together like school girls, squealing happily as they did so.

&

Jess Mariano peered out his dingy car window. The diner looked the same, the years had not aged it like he thought they might have.

Even though it had actually only been two years since he had last been in Stars Hallow, it felt much longer to him. It felt like eons since he had slept in a comfortable bed, in a well heated room that he didn't have to share with 4 drug addicts in the squalor of New York City, and even the squalor was to expensive to pay for on his own; hence the drug addict room mates.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headrest. He gritted his teeth together, and with a determined scowl, he let out a huff. '_May my pride be damned.'_ The car dented car door gave way with a loud popping sound that reminded him of gunfire. A chuckle rumbled in his throat and a smirk pulled at his lips as he saw a few pedestrians duck and Taylor Doose hit the ground.


	2. Omen

A/N:

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. And I'm working on changing that... Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

**Omen**

Jess pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket as the sun's rays refracted in the windowpane of the diner and hit his eyes. The large lenses covered half of his face.

He ducked his head into the upturned collar of his leather jacket; he took the old metal knob in his hand. It protested quietly as he turned it. _'It's a fricking omen. Turn back while you can.' _A voice in the back of his mind whispered. Turning back wasn't an option.

The swollen frame made the door protest and the bell above the door ring loudly and obnoxiously. Making it impossible to enter unnoticed. Couldn't he catch just one break?

The warm air was welcome though, and the familiar aroma of freshly brewed coffee was also strangely comforting.

He nodded briefly to the elderly couple to his left whose table he had almost collided with when he came in. And quickly escaped to an empty table in the back next to the restrooms; somewhere he hopefully wouldn't be noticed as quickly…

"What can I get you?" The gruff voice that belonged to his uncle asked. Jess peered up from behind his menu.

'_Damn…'_

Jess put the menu down, "Gee, didn't know you cared so much." He said, pulling the shades off of his face. He folded his hands in front of him, looking up at Luke with a sardonic glint in his dark irises.

Luke's eyes flashed up from his order-pad; "Jess! What are you doing here?"

"At the moment? Just looking for something to eat." He shrugged.

"Jess, you better not be back here to try and get Rory back. She's got it good, and if you screw what she has up I swear to-"

"Luke, I'm not here to get Rory back! I'm here on other business... And even if I was back for her you really don't have any say about what I will or what I won't do." Jess replied coldly in a quiet, tight voice.


	3. Turtles & Their Shells

Chapter Three

**Turtles & Their Shells**

"When did he propose?"

"Last night, it was so romantic! He took me to this amazing restaurant, and then after we had received or dinners, he got up from the table, and went down on one knee and asked me to make him the happiest man in the world by becoming his wife!" Rory gushed, her eyes were bright and a brilliant smile was on her lips.

The sun was bright and warm despite the 30 something weather, and matched Rory's mood perfectly. '_Nothing can ruin today'. _She thought as she and her mother entered Luke's.

Lorelai walked briskly behind the counter, and found herself two large coffee cups, one red and one aqua. She set them on the counter, as Rory sank onto the tall barstool; a blissful smile upon her lips that reached up into her shinning ice blue eyes.

"Coffee please." She said, as her mom filled her cup with the steaming liquid. The rich aroma engulfed her senses. "I have a wonderful fiancé, and a cup of coffee, nothing can bring me down today."

"Let's not forget that giant rock on your finger."

Rory glanced down at the ring. It was certainly beautiful. The band was white gold; the two bands were entwined where the giant heart shaped diamond sat. Both bands were wrapped with tiny little diamonds; the ring sparkled brilliantly in the diner's florescent lighting. The ring was beautiful, but it was a little over done in Rory's mind…

"Get OUT from behind the counter!"

Rory jerked out of her thoughts as she looked up at Luke's scowling face. He was gently pushing her mother out from behind the counter.

"But I'm the girlfriend!"

"The insurance company doesn't care if you're the girlfriend or not if a jar of relish falls on your head."

"You're keeping relish in some pretty strange places if you're worried about it falling on peoples' heads."

Luke only shook his head and picked up a ready plate to serve to the patron at the end of the counter. The man had his face in a menu, but his jacket seemed familiar to her somehow…

The young man set the menu aside. Large sunglasses covered half of his face; but she knew the black curly hair, the strong jaw that wore a five o'clock shadow. The leather jacket he wore had it's collar turned up so that he could hide like a turtle in it's shell.

"Jess."


End file.
